Kimberly Stoppable
"Oh my god....You're the reason we're gonna get caught! Shut it!" Born the kid of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, Kimberly Mildred Stoppable is a Sydney Australian with a small power over gravity. She is currently attending South Pacific Ultra Academy in class 1-A. Appearance Kimmy is known for the same fiery red hair as her mother. She has deep blue eyes and tan skin with light freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks. Personality Kimmy is a mixture of her mother and father. With the adventurous nature of her mother and caution backup plan oriented mindset of her father, she prepares for anything going wrong with her plans. She is a sassy smart ass, having learned much of her technology form "Uncle Wade" Thus she enjoys teasing Ewen and the other rangers. She is more likely, however, to actually try at school and thus more likely to graduate on her own terms. Fighting Style Power Suit Having gained a power coin from the previous Pink Ranger, she is now the holder of the Pterodactyl Power Coin and thus the new pink ranger. Her bow transforms along with her and she gains strength and protection from others. Bow Kimmy primarily fights with a bow from a range, prefering putting a distance between her and her opponent. When in her ranger form, her bow becomes stronger and more potent. Gravity Kimmy's natural quirk is an affinity over gravity. She can keep herself and others from falling hard, has a selective immunity to others with gravitational magic and can fly by defying gravity. In addition, she can contain explosions with a small bubble of gravity and create small black holes, which she reserves for alarm clocks and villains. However, she refuses to use it unless it's a last resort, as it's powers are strong and likely to kill someone on accident. Background Born December 15th, 2000 in Sydney, Australia, Kimberly Stoppable was born to Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. After they moved to Australia, they had her and she was immediately taken with the ocean nearby. Kimmy and her mom often played hero, her mom teaching her to use a bow in the backyard on small rabbits and critters. Growing up, Kimmy would hear from her mom, who was the "working" mom, while hearing stories from her dad and became cautious with her adventures. While she might go cave exploring, she often has extra precautions for her own peace of mind. As she got slightly older, she took up working as a small mermaid for West Australia Aquarium's tanks. She enjoyed playing at mermaid with all of the fish and occasionally venture into the shark tank as a mermaid to show that while dangerous, sharks are not inherently evil. She enjoyed the softer, more docile sharks and was a very playful mermaid, a persona she chose to enjoy. Pressing kisses to the glass, swimming around the fish and doing small tricks for small children and adults to enjoy. She enjoys the looks on little kid's faces when she does her bubble tricks, or the looks of teenage boys when she swims past and does her bubble tricks. Right before she went to UA, on a beach adventure, she caught sight of a crash landing. One too strong for her to stop, only able to help one of the three on board. Trying to save the woman that was holding onto a child, instead only catching the one child as they crashed into the Earth and ocean. She didn't know who she saved as she was swimming towards the crash. A woman in pink lay on the beach, her suit fading and leaving her on the beach dying. Kimberly took her gravity and lifted the woman, trying to help her live as much as possible. In the last bit of her life, the woman gave her a power coin, letting the morphing grid make it's decision. Based on her powers, it accepted her, transforming her into the pink power ranger. She ventured nightly to adventure around, testing her new abilities. Her bow getting stronger, her aim better and never hearing a voice over the supposed intercom she had until right before she went to South Pacific UA. She got into South Pacific Ultra Academy through training and her quirk, having to work exceptionally hard to do so. She got into trouble often but was able to get her way back out.